


All Work...

by Catclaw



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Clark teaches workaholic Lex how to have fun.Written for the 2007 Old School Clex fic-a-thon.





	All Work...

_“Please dad?” The ten year old Lex looked up at his father, desperate to go and have fun, like all the other kids his age that he knew would be, enjoying themselves at the carnival.  
“You’re much too old for such childish pursuits, Lex. Now, focus on the task at hand.” And Lex had obeyed, not that he had much other choice. Besides, his dad was only trying to make sure that he would survive in the real world. He was only trying to do what was best for Lex._

*

The kitchen door clicked shut behind Clark as he placed the box of produce on the counter, smiling at Ellen, Lex’s cook, who waved back at him.  
“Where’s Lex?” Not that the older man’s absence was unusual, in fact, more often than not, it would seem he was involved in some business project or another. The first few months of making his deliveries had been fantastic, Lex met him every time and the two talked about everything and anything that took their fancy. When Clark turned seventeen, however, all of that had stopped and, if it wasn’t for the fact that Clark knew that Lex had a lot of work on his plate, he’d think that Lex was avoiding him.  
“He’s in his study, working on his plans for world domination no doubt.”

Normally, Clark would have left Lex there, but it was about time that the other man learned how to have some fun and Clark would be damned if he let an opportunity like Haly’s Circus pass him by without even trying to drag Lex away from his work.

Lex looked surprised to see him, or perhaps he was just surprised that anyone would dare disturb him while he was working. The look of shock lasted mere moments before a slow, happy smile spread across his lips; it really had been far too long since he’d seen the younger man, though he knew in part that it was his own fault.

He just didn’t trust himself around Clark. He hadn’t been one to believe in love at all, let alone love at first sight but then they had both happened to him. The moment he had regain consciousness after the accident he had become infatuated with Clark. He’d been able to control his desire at first, because despite what other people might think, he did have a sense of what was right and wrong and that would have been very wrong. Not to mention it would have probably lead to him being jail. Or killed by Jonathon Kent.

“What can do for you, Clark?”   
“Um, the Circus is in in town and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me?” Clark’s face flushed with horror as he realised that it sounded like he’d asked Lex on a date. Not that he’d mind dating Lex, but he didn’t know how the older man would react.  
“I’d love to, but I can’t, I’ve got too much work.”

“Come oooooooooon,” Clark whined, forcibly restraining himself from grabbing Lex’s hand and dragging him down to the Circus. Lex paused, torn between not wanting to disappoint Clark and the need to finish his work before his meeting later in the week. Time spent in frivolity would not have him prepared to strike the deals Luthorcorp so urgently needed to make.

Lex turned to look at the reports spread out over his desk; he really did have to work. When he finally turned to face Clark, the taller man was standing in front of him, concern clear in those beautiful blue eyes. He found himself unconsciously leaning towards the farm boy, wanting to kiss him more than he wanted his next breath, catching himself at the last second and pulling away.

Thankfully, Clark had been talking about something or another in order to try and persuade him to go.  
“Please?” It wasn’t just the sad tone of that voice that made Lex give in but the combination of pout and puppy dog eyes that accompanied it.  
“Okay.” As if he would ever be able to say ‘no’ to Clark.

*

During the show Lex kept finding his eyes drawn towards Clark, the younger man was enthralled by the circus and his enjoyment was plain on his face. His fingers itched to touch that beautiful face. Lips begged to kiss that perfect mouth, but he held himself back. Barely. This really was starting to get ridiculous, it wouldn’t do for a Luthor to lust over a teenage boy like this.

After almost two hours of exquisite torture the Ring Master finally announced the last act. Lex completely missed everything he said, focused as he was on Clark’s reactions, inordinately pleased that he had decided to leave his work behind, if only because it had made Clark happy.

Laughter bubbled around them as the two made their way out of the Big Top and through the crowds after the show. Snatches of conversation catching their ears. Most of the discussions, it seemed, centred around the traipse artists.  
 _‘No nets? Are they crazy?’_  
‘The skill of them to be doing such stunts…’  
‘Wasn’t the boy good though?’

Their shoulders brushed companionably, it would have been so easy to link their fingers together and though they both desired it, each was afraid of the other’s reaction.

Neither wanted their evening to end, so Lex had asked Clark if he wanted to go back to Luthor Castle and watch a movie and, given the way Lex drove, they were back in no time at all and settling down to watch some dumb teen movie that Lex thought Clark would like by the name of Sorority Boys.

Things were going fine until Clark plucked up the courage to say something he had wanted to since the beginning of the movie.  
“Y’know, that guy Adam, he kinda looks like you…” The immediate expression of outrage on Lex’s face made Clark cry with laughter.  
“Oh shut up,” Lex mumbled, smacking Clark in the chest with a cushion.

A mock fight ensued with Clark concentrating on controlling his strength so as not to really hurt Lex, whilst defending blows. In the end Lex caught Clark off guard and tipped him onto the floor. Not wanting to be completely beaten, Clark grabbed Lex’s waist and used his own downward momentum to haul Lex onto the floor, grunting as Lex’s hand landed on his stomach.

Lex stared down at him, their noses inches apart and suddenly he couldn’t hold back anymore, he leant down, kissing the younger man. The press of lips on lips was gentle at first but grew harsher as the kiss deepened, passions long hidden being unleashed.  
“Want you.” The words slipped out of Clark’s mouth before he could stop them. Both men knew they should probably wait, but neither wanted to. Smiling, Lex stood, offering his hand to Clark, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

It was dark in Lex’s study and the reports lay on the desk, unread and uncared about. There was going to be a lot less work in Lex Luthor’s life now.


End file.
